The User of Songs
by OswaldnJenny
Summary: "I can't say I fully trust Sasuke but... He did save me." Sage believed she wouldn't have a life outside of Orochimaru's base. But when she is saved by the last Uchiha, she joins team Hebi on a forever life changing journey. (Original Character story)


I don't remember too much before I came here. I had spent the first mm… four years of my life with my clan. I don't remember what village we were in initially but I know we were in the Sound village towards the end of my home life. There was my mother, my father, and big sister. I enjoyed being with my sister the most. I think she looked like me. She had brown hair like me and pale skin like me. Her hair was much longer than mine however; but she did have blue eyes instead of my dark brown eyes. I think we went on walks a lot. Ever since I could walk she was taking me outside and showing me the world. She showed me how flowers could dance and leaves could sing. And the way my sister would sing… it was as if she could lull me to sleep in the bright of day.

It's hard to remember our last walk. It's hard because that was the day I figured out that the world wasn't really beautiful. That day pulled me away from that notion. I remember reaching home. Our little bamboo house was surrounded by people. I can't remember if they were ninja. I remember my dad yelling and then I remember seeing _that_ face. I remember it intriguing me. Pure white with what looked like purple eyes but I now know it just surrounds his eyes. He smiled at me as if he were proud. I remember him picking me up. I was shaking. My family was in a… box? I think it was a carriage. I was carried away from them. Now that is where everything gets really blurry.

I didn't see my family for a long time. I, and a few other children, were "raised" by the man with the white face. I learned his name to be Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn't interact with me for a few years. I was mostly taught by other people in mathematics, science, language, and of course ninjutsu. My teachings could get very grueling. My taijutsu was not very advanced but I vastly made up for it in the ninjutsu department. I learned that I have a special kekkei genkai that allowed me to use my voice to complete ninjutsus. For the most part I used my skills for genjutsu. Not many of the other kids focused on genjutsu so it was a bit of a struggle to figure out how to work through it on my own with some guidance from my teachers.

Aside from my schooling I ever rarely went outside. I was kept inside a huge cave structure. I learned it is one of Orochimaru's bases, one that was located in the Sound village. It seemed like everyone there was cruel and mean. The atmosphere just screamed dark and depressing… and sometimes I would hear those screams. The only people I trusted there were the other children that were schooled with me. They all knew my pain so we stuck together for as long as we could. We eventually figured out that experiments were going on inside of this hellish cavern. We were terrified. No experiments had happened to us yet however but some children would disappear suddenly. We could only assume they were taken to the lab chambers. Life was turning terrifying for me.

There was one boy in particular I remember being very fond of. His name was Yoshi. He couldn't remember his clan title but neither could I. The trauma of being taken away had erased them from our memories. Yoshi was really nice. He was my main training partner and always told the stupidest jokes; I would laugh anyways. I liked to sing to him. I never infused chakra into my voice around him. I didn't want him hurt, but sometimes if he had trouble sleeping I would put him in a light genjutsu that would let him sleep. The other kids called us the "boyfriend and girlfriend" of the group. I suppose they weren't totally off but I was still too young to really feel love. One of my favorite memories was when we tried to share a kiss between each other. It was so awkward after the little peck we gave each other; we wound up just laughing and rolling on the ground. I can definitely say I have never had as good a friend as Yoshi ever since.

I kept on schooling until the age of 11 where a few of the other kids and I finally graduated as Sound Village ninjas. I can still see Yoshi smiling at me as a black headband was tied around my head. All of the graduates were rewarded that night. We were able to style ourselves and get new clothes. That's when I made my signature short brown hair with chunky blonde highlights. I also bought a lot of purple clothes. I love purple. Yoshi was able to tie his long black hair into a ponytail and wear a mobile white kimono; it was perfect for fighting.

I wish that I could've kicked myself that night to spend more time with Yoshi. The next morning was not so splendorous. We graduates were ordered to follow a man with white hair and glasses. He led us down a long corridor. Eventually, we stopped and the boys and girls were separated into two separate lines. The boys were taken into the room first. Yoshi waved goodbye to me which lead me to wave back… It's hard. It's hard to think about that day. I never saw him again. I don't know what happened to him.

There was a very long wait. I didn't have a clock with me but I would assume a good few hours. We were finally led inside eventually. My heart was racing faster than a stampede of galloping hooves. Inside the room were a bunch of hospital curtains. Each one of us were instructed to enter one. Once I entered one, a nurse was waiting for me. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I had my whole body inspected. It seemed they were just recording my body's structure. I had my weight taken, blood drawn, eye inspected, you name it. At one point while the nurse was inspecting my blood samples his or her eyes went wide. They left me for a few minutes before the man with glasses appeared with the nurse. The man was shown my data and he nodded his head.

"I want to inspect her. Now." He said.

The nurse nodded. I knew I would have to follow the glasses man so I stood up. The man motioned me to follow him and we began past the other girls and entered another corridor. To say I was scared is an understatement. I know I am going to be experimented on. I wanted to run away to the woods. I wanted to be free. Unfortunately that can never be an option. I am so weak compared to the many ninja guarding this place. I decided it best to be an obedient prisoner. I just needed to get my life over with. If I had known what I would go through, it would have only made me more terrified.

He brought me to a room with an examination table in the middle. Tons of vials and medical equipment surrounded the border of the room. He told me to get onto the table then he started to strap me onto it. It's embarrassing to admit but I had to focus on controlling my bladder. I was so scared.

"Alright, Sage," He said, "I'm Kabuto. I'm Orochimaru's assistant. Today I am going to be inspecting your throat. I have reason to believe that you may have the perfect voice for experimentation. Who knows, you may become one of Orochimaru's favorite test subjects."

My situation quickly turned uncomfortable. Kabuto injected the inside of my throat to numb it. It was to keep me from gagging. He then used different tools to open my throat and look inside. He made little "hm" sounds as he worked. This experimentation didn't seem too bad so far. It was only a few minutes before I heard the door open. I couldn't see who it was but they began to talk. I immediately recognized it as Orochimaru.

"I heard you've found something interesting, Kabuto." He hissed.

"Her blood and chakra make-up look much stronger than the other subjects from her clan," He said without looking up, "Hopefully she can fare better than the others."

What did he mean? Did something happen to my family? I wish I could've asked.

"Interesting. I would like to start serious research on Thursday." Orochimaru said.

"Alright. I'll get her diet organized."

Kabuto eventually finished his inspection of me and another ninja led me to my cell. It appeared to be a sound proof cell. I could only assume it was to keep me from putting anyone in a genjutsu. My life then spiraled into what seemed like insanity. The experiments ranged from injections in my throat that burned, pills that made me feel sick, and even surgeries. I started to feel empty inside. I had no social interactions. I missed my group of friends that I used to hang out with. I missed Yoshi the most. I had a sinking feeling I'd never see him again.

I remember one particular test. I was brought to a sound proof room with all white walls. There was a wide window where Kabuto was observing from. On the other side of the room sat a man strapped down to a chair. He looked very frightened and started asking me where he was. I didn't say anything. Kabuto spoke into a microphone so I could hear him.

"You should be able to infuse more chakra into your voice than you could before. I want you to put our subject into a genjutsu and hold it for as long as you can."

I looked back towards the man. He looked so frightened. I didn't want him to be scared but I needed to do as Kabuto commanded. I preformed my hand signs and started to sing.

"Eh~" I sang, "Let your mind follow me. My voice is very clear. I will let it set you free. This song that you hear."

The man's eyes grew distant and his body relaxed. My genjutsu had taken over his mind. I tested my control out and sure enough, his head turned where I wanted them to turn. The man was completely under my control. I was able to hold him for about five minutes before I lost control of my chakra. I released him and clutched onto my knees. I felt very weak. I heard Kabuto's voice come onto the microphone.

"That is all I need. Return to your cell."

For a long while my tests continued. Kabuto, Orochimaru, and the other scientists continued to make my kekkei genkai stronger. There wasn't too many interesting things that happened to me. I can only remember one.

I was in another experiment where I had to use a jutsu on a subject in that white room. This time I was to weaken him. I held out an "Ah~" which made the subject cough up blood and eventually vomit. Ugh, I hated this use of my jutsu most. What was interesting about this experiment however was when I looked at the window. Joining the scientists was a boy close to my age, which would be in his teenage years. He wore a loose white shirt that showed his chest. He had dark black hair that almost looked blue. His skin was pale and he held a frown. He frightened me however when I saw his eyes. They were pitch black and seemed to peer into my soul. It was almost like he could see my inner workings. Kabuto brought out more subjects and he made me preform all of my abilities. That boy just continued to stare at me. He made me feel very uncomfortable; especially when his eyes followed me as I left.

It was hard to sleep that night. I'm worried that I'll see that boy again. That look in his eyes… he wasn't right in the head. Luckily, or well, unluckily my experiments continued as normal. Oh I hated this place. I started to hate everything. There really wasn't any point to my life anymore.

I couldn't even imagine how my life was going to turn out. I wish I would've known what was to happen to me. I know I would've smiled.


End file.
